When a host moves from one network device to another network device, other network devices within a computer network need to update their routing information such that the routes converge on the new location of the host. Such routing information is needed to keep host connections and to minimize loss of network traffic. When a host moves from one network device to another network device, current routing protocols require the old network device (without the host) to transmit a withdraw message and the new network device (with the host) to advertise the new route. The other network devices will transmit data to the new network device only after they have received the withdraw message.
However, the transmission and receipt of withdraw messages can take time, which delays host route convergence. The network traffic associated with the transmission of withdraw messages can seize a large amount of network bandwidth. Furthermore, the delays associated with waiting for withdraw messages can cause packet loss.